Somebody That I Used to Know
by Dance4life123
Summary: Katniss, Peeta, Gale, and Madge get a taste of love, hate, and crumbling relationships.
1. A Peaceful Start?

**Hi all! I just want everyone to know this will be a serious Gale/Madge and Peeta/Katniss. It is not a sequel to **_**The Right Maybe Wrong(my other story).**_** Please enjoy and Review. **

**-Dance4life-**

**Chapter 1**

_**But I don't wanna live that way. Reading into every word you say**_

_**You said that you could let it go, and I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know.**_

**(POV: Madge)**

** Why did I always get hung up on things? It was little things: **_**Why didn't I volunteer for Katniss?, Why didn't I help her family?, Why didn't I let things go? **_**These thoughts would go through my head. If I would have been brave enough to do any of those things I'm sure Gale would've been proud. Gale,the boy with the strawberries, who I would curl my hair for every Wednesday because I knew he would come. He was perfect, but only thought of me as a friend.**

** I watched the snow fall from the gloomy, gray, and sheet-like-sky that hung over District 12. I suddenly saw Katniss, Peeta, and Gale waving their arms. They were beckoning me to come outside! I grabbed my white, fur-lined, buttoned pea coat, and I practically ran outside.**

** "Hi Madge!" Katniss smiles. The others say their greetings too, and we were off to walk around town.**

** "I'm glad you're here to keep me company! These two lovers are so absored in each other!" Gale jokes.**

** "Its my pleasure, and I know how you feel." I say.**

** After what seems like a boring walk, Peeta throws the first snowball, and before I can blink its an all out snow war. Later were laying together in the snow, and I start to shiver. Gale looks over.**

** "You poor thing. That tiny piece of fur won't cover it. Here, take mine." he says handing me his warm hunting jacket. I zip it up and take in the smell. Pine cones, most likely from the woods, but I love it. We all walk back to my house, and say our goodbyes. Before I know it, everyones gone, but the best part: Gale forgot his coat. Which gives me a reason to see him again. **

**(POV: Gale)**

** I had been through some rough things, but nothing compared to the hardships of love. I always seemed confused. There was the fiesty burnette, who was just like me, Katniss, but there was always soft, sweet, and beautiful Madge. I never knew if either of them loved me. Maybe I'll end up alone, or maybe its time to look into somebody new. Maybe time to get rid of the old girl, and just make her "somebody I used to know" or just "friends". I decided that was Katniss. She loved Peeta, and we were too alike, but did Madge want me?**

**(POV: Katniss)**

** "Hey Madge! Come over right now!" I yell into the phone.**

**"Okay, okay, but whats the big deal?" she asks. **

** "I'll tell you when you get over here." I say, and hang up. I couldn't believe what was happening. Just about 20 minutes ago I walked to Peetas. I heard him from outside. He was on the phone. He was having no ordinary converstation though. He was telling someone how he was going to propose to me on the Victory Tour. **

** Just then Madge arrives, and I tell her everything. Shes really excited, and we talk.**

** "I think I like Gale...if thats okay with you." she says out of nowhere.**

** "Thats great!" I say "I was hoping he would find someone soon."**

** " I need to tell him." she says "But how?"**

** We work together and devise a plan. **

**(POV: Peeta)**

** I couldn't believe my luck. Everything was falling into place, and Katniss finally felt the same way as I felt about her. I was going to propose.**

** The sound of a phone ringing broke my thoughts.**

**"Hello?" I said into the phone.**

**"Hi Peeta, this is Delly." said a bright cheery voice. "I miss you! Lets hang out!"**

**"Alright!" I said. "Just come on over!"**

** Later Delly and I were sitting in my living room.**

**"Peeta?..." she says.**

**"Mhm" I say.**

**"I love you." she responds.**


	2. Beautiful Lies and Fights

_Hey review again!_

(POV: Peeta)

"Delly, you don't mean that." I say.

"Peeta...I do." she says.

"You don't know wh-" I don't finish my sentence because Dellys kissing me. I break away almost immeaditly. "Stop Delly! I...I thought we were just friends.

"Don't you think this is where its all headed?"

"No..." I say, and with that shes out the door.

(POV: Madge)

Tonight was the sleepover I was hosting. It was just going to be me, Katniss, Annie, and Delly! Everyone arrives, and we're all set up.

"Okay, lets get down to BOY TALK!" Annie says.

"Oh oh oh! Me first!" I plead.

"Alright!" everyone says.

"I'm gonna give Gale his jacket back, but I'm going to be flirty. Then I'm going to tell him I like him!"

"Nice! I'm going now!" Katniss says. "Madge already knows this, but-"

"Can I pleeaase go now? Mines huge...well for me it is!" Delly interupts

Everyone agrees.

"So I was at Peetas house. We were talking, and then...WE KISSED."

Annies mouth drops. I feel my eyebrows furrow.

"WHAT?" Katniss shouts. "Peeta is MY boyfriend!"

(POV: Katniss)

I don't give Delly a chance to talk or explain. I grab my stuff, and tear out of Madge's house. I storm over to Peeta's. I knock rapidly until he answers.

"Hey beautiful!" he says happily. I smack him so hard I think I leave a mark. "What the?" he says.

"YOU DIRTY ROTTEN CHEATER!" I shout.

"Katniss! What are you talking about?"

"You and Delly."

"She came on to me I swear!"

"Whatever." I say, and I run home tears filling my eyes.

(POV: Gale)

I'm playing outside with Posy, but I'm cold without my jacket. Just then my prayers are answered because Madge is climbing up the hill.

"Hey!" I say casually.

"Heres your jacket!" she says.

"Thanks." I say.

"So..." she says.

At the same time we both spit out: "I like you." We laugh.

"I really do Madge. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"I couldn't think of anything that would make me happier!" she says with a smile.

After hanging with Madge, I'm going to tell Katniss. She'll be so happy for me! When she answers, I can tell theres something wrong. Her eyes are puffy and red. She never cries.

"What did he do?" I ask forcefully.

"Nothing." she mumbles. Its to late I'm already running to his house.

"NO GALE! STOP!" she shouts behind me. I barge in. Hes sitting on his couch staring at the ground in deep thought.

"Why'd you hurt her Mellark?" I ask.

" I didn't! I tried to explain!" he says, but the first punch is thrown by me, and the fight starts.

"No!" Katniss screams. When I wake up, I'm in the hospital.


End file.
